1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cold air balloons and in particular to an inflatable cold air screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable buildings and balloons are known wherein an air pressure is maintained in a flexible container. The inflatable buildings are used for ice rinks, swimming pools and other purposes, for example.